Room of Gems and Scales
When balance is attained the wise will gain great power. If thou art ready, go up to the Room of Gems and Scales. --Tablet in the Tower of the Goddess Introduction In the Tower of the Goddess is a room known as the Room of Gems and Scales. This room is located at B-5 on the map and contains a giant scale. The scale is a puzzle for obtaining one of the most powerful weapons in the game. WARNING: THIS ITEM IS A LOST-FOREVER. BE SURE TO SAVE BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO COLLECT THIS ITEM. The Puzzle Ye who desires power, prove thy wisdom. Show thy ability to balance the souls and the power will be thine. --Tablet in the Room of Gems and Scales Every time you press the switch, a soul gem drops from the ceiling. Each soul can be pushed onto either end of the scale. Your goal is to use the soul gems to balance the scale and solve the puzzle. There are seven soul gems in all. Each gem represents a different kind of soul, and is colored to match. Each gem has a specific weight, but it is not immediately apparent how to determine their weight. Tips *Remember, the reward for completing the puzzle is LOST FOREVER if you mess it up. If you're doing it wrong, reload your save and try again. If you haven't defeated Palenque and Baphomet yet, another chance will be given when you defeat them. *There is a tablet that tells what color gem matches what type of soul. Search for it in the Chamber of Extinction. *There is a tablet that tells the weight of each type of soul. Search for it in the Temple of Moonlight. *You can tip the scales by having Lemeza step on the scales, and in fact this is required to solve the puzzle. How you determine Lemeza's weight is up to you. *There are multiple solutions. Not all of them use every gem given to you. *Oddly enough, the puzzle is not totally fair. The left and right sides of the scale are not, in fact, equal. To test this out, try balancing the stones in any solution below with the sides reversed. Despite both sides having equal weight, one side will still tip more than the other. Solution *'Joy' - 20 kg *'Eloquence' - 44 kg *'Honesty' - 50 kg *'Prosperity' - 63 kg *'Purity' - 70 kg *'Passion' - 81 kg *'Love' - 100 kg *'Lameza' (not a soul, but the final weight) - 72 kg *'Left Side' (initial weight of the left side) - 10 kg (Total weight: 510 kg (255 kg on either side of the scale, or on pattern 3, 205 on each side and 100 left on the platform.) Place the souls as follows: Pattern 1: *'Left side:' Eloquence, Honesty, Purity, Passion *'Right side:' Joy, Prosperity, Love, Lemeza Pattern 2: *'Left side:' Joy, Eloquence,Passion, Love *'Right side:' Honesty, Prosperity, Purity, Lemeza Pattern 3: *'Left side:' Eloquence, Purity, Passion *'Right side:' Joy, Honesty, Prosperity, Lemeza (Leave the last "Love" on the platform) If done correctly, both sides will balance out perfectly. The barrier containing the Mace will vanish.